Yosuke Morimoto
Appearance General Appearance Yosuke visage is altered by their quirk, for it is a bodily alteration that took hold in their second year of life, with the majority of their head taking on the shape of a mosquito like insect (proportionate to a more normal size for a human of their build). They possess larger than average eyes, resembling that of an insectoid structure, thus being more akin to 100’s of tiny eyes all grouped together. Yosuke’s head also is not comprised of skin from the neck up, and is instead covered in carapace. Furthermore, Yosuke does not have a typical nose, rather, having a one and a half foot needle like proboscis that functions similarly to a nose but has added benefits pertaining to their quirk (see below sections). Two small antennae serve as Yosuke’s ears, while the only “human” functionality his head possess is their mouth.The final aspect of the Yosuke’s physical differences aside from more typical human features lie in the set of clear mosquito wings on their upper back, reaching down to their upper thighs in length. From the head down, things before more recognizable as human however, with Yosuke sporting a lanky figure with musculature appearing about their arms and legs from the training they endured in order to meet U.A.'s high standards. Typically, when not in a uniform, they tend to lean towards clothing that covers as much of their person as possible, hoodies, sick masks, and jackets, as to avoid garnering attention from passers by. Costumed Appearance Yosuke's costume resembles something similar to a thick dark brown leather raincoat or jacket with a hood, obscuring much of their face from side view save their nose. A pair of large tinted goggled fit over their bug-eyes, as a way of attempting to defend against bright and flashing lights that would more easily incapacitate Yosuke, and gloves and boots cover their hands and feet respectively. The theoretical functionality of the costume is to allow for Yosuke to blend into crowds and civilian life more easily, and then spring into action when they are needed, making prowling the streets at night when their quirk and style of approach would be most effective easier, allowing them to remain aloof and avoid suspicion or sight. When it's time to take action, the rest of Yosuke's costume is revealed to be a sleek black skin suit matching their gloves and boots, with a simple belt holding up to two blood bags on their lower back, serving as reserves for them to snack on when their quirk demands it. Personality Yosuke does their best to be as accommodating as possible, to a fault, allowing themself to be taken advantage of by others, and otherwise is very timid and apologetic, focusing on trying to fit in and take up as little space as possible so to speak. Not enjoying the spotlight, Yosuke can be easily flustered when given high amounts of attention or visibility, and sees themselves as more of a “sidekick” in the sense of both a future career in hero work, and in a social sense, looking to prop up others and help them succeed. Otherwise, he is generally very loyal to those who treat him (mostly) as equals or positively, having become used to being shunned due to their appearance. While what was previously stated is true of their personality, it is subject to change, as they hope that U.A. will provide the perfect atmosphere and environment for them to grow a thicker skin, gain confidence, and develop a stronger sense of self worth in a school dedicated to highlighting and improving on peoples quirks, no matter how "strange" they are. With that said, Yosuke can be more generally understood as a very cautious optimist, doing their best to fight for a better future or outcome even if they don’t believe it’s likely to succeed. Character Background The Morimoto family raised Yosuke in Sasayama, a city in southern (Kinki) Japan near Osaka that had a heavier focus on farming and crop production. Yosuke’s family; mother, father, and four other siblings (two brothers, two sisters) all shared similar quirks that were all in some way reminiscent of arachnids, their mother being capable of creating webs/silk from her fingertips, allowing for the creation of elaborate clothing or cloth, their father having eight arms (two humanoid and six arachnid like appendages), and all four other siblings sharing the same or similar offshoots of their parents quirks. This leaves Yosuke, who is the odd one out in a literal sense due to their odd appearance and quirk sense, given they share resemblance more towards a mosquito or fly. It was this jarring quirk that had his parents keep their youngest child away from school for two years as they worked to ensure their Yosuke was well and healthy, and could survive socially and physically in typical school settings. When it turned out Yosuke was healthy as could be, and simply had a bodily need for blood every now and then, the family was relieved, but war, as their troubles would not end there involving the youngest member. Despite the best efforts of the parents and confidants of the family, Yosuke was ridiculed and found to be just a bit too jarring and hideous, even in the age of quirks and heroes, to fit in amongst young children who had all mostly not received their quirks yet. It was a constant struggle to save face for the families reputation, as various rumors were spread about the mosquito child and their bloody diet, and for Yosuke’s own well being mentally, emotionally, and physically at school. They came to resent their own quirk, and slipped into a depressive state that has since never fully left them, but, in the wake of reaching adolescent years, Yosuke felt something well up inside of him. They had tried to live a simple life, working alongside their father as a farmhand in the town they'd grown up in. It would be a career they could have for a lifetime and not be questioned, live adequately, and remain furtive, unnoticed. This prospect however began to burn in Yosuke’s head as a concession, or as “giving up” on their future. Having endured bullying and abuse throughout their schooling life, Yosuke began to push themselves academically and physically, knowing that there may be a niche to fit themselves into in the heroing world, if only they applied themselves. It meant freedom from the ridicule, and belonging among others who might share Yosuke’s experience as being “odd ones” and “abnormal” types. This determination eventually lead to Yosuke being accepted into U.A. high this most recent year, transferring in early October, where they now intend to fulfill the promise they made to themselves back when they were a small child, “I’ll show them weird is wonderful!” Character Aspects # Something To Prove # Caught Up In The Details # Easily Taunted Stat Points Quirk Blood Bug Blood Bug is a quirk that manifests as a bodily alteration, both aesthetically, and physiologically. From this quirk, Yosuke has an insectoid mosquito like head, antennae, eyes, and proboscis which replace their ears and nose respectively. The eyes specifically, take the shape of thousands of smaller eyes group together in clusters, causing Yosuke to perceive the world in a much different way, which has drove them towards having great interest in the arts and photography. Furthermore, Yosuke has chitin plating over their head which serves as a replacement for their skin, and two clear large insectoid wings sprouting from their shoulder blades, reaching down to their waste. So long as Yosuke imbibes around 400 ML of blood (roughly 1 standard blood bags worth) from another entity (they cannot drink their own blood for example, but it can be from a human or animal), they will have increased speed, more acute perceptions, and enhanced strength by moderate amounts, while also gaining the ability to utilize their wings to fly. However, if they overextend themselves without imbibing blood, or are unable to imbibe blood over the course of 6 hours, they will suffer from lethargy, be unable to fly, take on a drowsy state of being and generally be a weaker, less effective agent at whatever their doing. Luckily, their proboscis can be used to pierce the bodies of living and dead entities to consume their blood (should they not be interrupted/thrown away) as a way of refueling their own reserves of blood, while also damaging and or weakening an enemy due to blood loss, and is also keen at smelling out nearby blood if they need a quick fix. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive